suitmansurvivor_threefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Maluku
|season=4 |winner= |numberofepisodes= 13 |numberofdays= 15 |numberofcastaways= 18 |tribes= |maintwist=Island of the Votes |filminglocation= Seram Island, Maluku Archipelago, Indonesia |seasonrun=November 6, 2019 – |video= Survivor Maluku (Original Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason=''Naozhou'' }} Survivor: Maluku – Island of the Votes is the fourth season of the third generation Suitman's Survivor Series, which premiered on November 6, 2019. Production The fourth season was announced on September 26, 2019, alongside the season subtitle Island of the Votes. This is the first season of the Third Generation to be given a subtitle. Applications opened on October 13, 2019, closing three weeks later on November 3, 2019. 28 people applied, 10 were cut from the casting, and 18 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on November 3, 2019, along with the tribal designations. This season, eighteen castaways were divided into two tribes of nine. The tribes are named after places in Maluku - Kelang, wearing brown, and Saparua, in green. The series is produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Twists * Island of the Votes: A mysterious new place for castaways to visit in the game, which could dictate the ultimate course of the season. One player from each tribe is sent there each episode by a random draw, and what they reveal about their time there is down to them. ** Extra Vote: This power enables the user to vote twice at a particular Tribal Council. * Island Chest: A chest containing a major twist could be found, giving the holder the ability to open the chest and unleash said twist into the game. After two rounds, the chest must be passed to another player. ** Reverse & Revoke: The basic pre-merge Survivor format is reversed, so the players voted first, and then did the challenge after. Both tribes were required to vote one castaway out, with the challenge deciding which of the two castaways voted out stays, and which of the two goes home. * Tribe Switch: On Day 4, the Kelang and Saparua tribes underwent a tribe switch, mixing up the tribes in a school-yard pick. * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the location in camp where it was hidden. Current Status Contestants } | nowrap|'Caleb T.' | 15, Student Fairbury, NE | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="6" | 18th Place 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Zac P.' | 18, Student Maryland, USA | | 17th Place 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 8 |- | | nowrap|'Drew B.' | 16, Student Finland | | 16th Place 3rd Voted Out Day 3 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Chris B.' | 21, HR Management Rhode Island, USA | | | 15th Place 4th Voted Out Day 4 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Lorenzo R.' | 22, Business Student Miami, FL | | | 14th Place 5th Voted Out Day 5 | 7 |- | | nowrap|'Nathan G.' | 19, Nursing Student Alabama, USA | | | 13th Place 6th Voted Out Day 6 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Ian S.' | 19, Student New York, USA | | | rowspan="12" | 12th Place 1st Jury Member Day 7 | 10 |- | | nowrap|'Alan D.' | 21, Marketing Student Glasgow, UK | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Brian C.' | 21, Student Pennsylvania, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Chili L.' | 20, Slumdog Millionaire New Delhi, India | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Hudson J.' | 18, Student Massachusetts, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'John B.' | 24, Nail Tech Boston, MA | | | | 5 |- | | nowrap|'JT A.' | 20, Landscaper Colorado, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Kat H.' | 22, Teacher Yorkshire, UK | | | | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Kyle W.' | 17, Astronomer Virginia, USA | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Max A.' | 20, Substitute Teacher New Brunswick, Canada | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Nick J.' | 20, Wikia Whore Michigan, USA | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Will S.' | 22, Accountant Buffalo, NY | | | | |} The Game * : Alan used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. * : John used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. * : Saparua won the Immunity Challenge, but chose to give up immunity to Kelang. * : Chili used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. * : JT used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. * : Nick used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. Voting Table } Caleb}} | Zac}} | Drew}} | Chris}} | Lorenzo}} | John}} | Nathan}} | Ian}} | TBA}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 7-1 | 8-0 | 6-1 | 4-3-1 | 7-0 | 4-2 | 5-1 | 10-5 | TBA |- | | align="left"| Alan | | | | | | | - | | |- | | align="left"| Brian | - | - | - | | | | - | | |- | | align="left"| Chili | | | | | | | - | | |- | | align="left"| Hudson | | | | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| John | | | | | | | - | | |- | | align="left"| JT | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| Kat | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| Kyle | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| Max | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| Nick | - | - | - | - | - | - | | | |- | | align="left"| Will | | | | | | | - | | |- | | align="left"| Ian | - | - | - | | | | - | | colspan="1" |- | | align="left"| Nathan | | | | - | - | - | | colspan="2" |- | | align="left"| Lorenzo | - | - | - | | | colspan="4" |- | | align="left"| Chris | - | - | - | | colspan="5" |- | | align="left"| Drew | | | | colspan="6" |- | | align="left"| Zac | | | colspan="7" |- | | align="left"| Caleb | | colspan="8" |} * : Alan used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. * : John used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. * : Chili used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. * : JT used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. * : Nick used an Extra Vote, allowing him to vote twice at this Tribal Council. Gallery 4. Maluku Immunity Idol.png 4. Maluku Hidden Idol.png 4. Maluku Immunity Necklace.png Kelang Screencap.png Saparua Screencap.png Auraora Screencap.png Kelang Insignia.png Saparua Insignia.png Auraora Insignia.png Kelang.png Saparua.png Auraora.png Category:Seasons